


Reaper Of My Heart

by SeaWeedHead14



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWeedHead14/pseuds/SeaWeedHead14
Summary: Based off Wonkyun's Goblin reenactment from their MWAVE meet and greet.[AKA: Wonho really waiting for that kiss...]





	Reaper Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already watched [Wonkyun's Goblin drama reenactment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maJ_xw10IRM), then I suggest you do yourself a favor and watch it now.

All eyes were on them, but the only eyes that mattered were Changkyun’s. His stare was intense and Hoseok could actually feel his soul leaving his body at the sheer passion he saw in them.

He had already come to terms with his feelings for the younger, admitting them to only Hyungwon during one of their late night talks in their hotel room. 

He just couldn’t help the way his eyes always found Changkyun when they were in the same room, the way his smile would widen at Changkyun’s own, or the goose bumps that would skate across his skin whenever he heard Changkyun’s deep, velvety voice.

He thought having someone to talk to about it would help, but in situations such as this, there seemed to be no escape. This moment went way beyond the subtle stares and touches he had been sneaking to their maknae for the past year.

But this was bad. It didn’t help that they were on a stage surrounded by not only the other members, but hundreds of Monbebe’s and cameras as well.

He had always thought Changkyun was the best actor amongst the group, giving Oscar worthy performances in all of their videos, but this felt too real, too cruel. What he wouldn’t give for Changkyun to look at him like this and actually _mean_ it. His heart felt like it was going to burst just at the thought.

Going into this, he had thought Changkyun would turn this whole skit into a joke, using his odd sense of humor to turn this serious moment into something witty and fun. _This_ was something he had not expected.

There’s no time to think like that now. No, he has to keep his emotions in check. But by the ever increasing beat of his heart, he can tell that he’s failing fast.

His mother always said he wore his heart on his sleeve and right now he just knew that his heart was out and bleeding for everyone to see. For _Changkyun_ to see.

Now it was time for the “big scene.” 

Somewhere in his mind he could hear his consciousness screaming for him to stop this. To stop staring, to take action and turn this whole thing around before it went too far. Yet he couldn’t help the rush of electricity that coursed through his entire being when Changkyun placed his soft, delicate hands upon his face, lightly caressing behind his ear. By this point he knew it was done and over, and wherever the moment took him, he would follow.

“Krrraaaaa!!”

It took Hoseok a second to realize what just happened. When he did, he quickly plastered on his camera-ready smile and laughed along with the crowd, although he wanted to do anything but. Watching Changkyun casually turn around and make his way back to his seat as if that moment had never happened, as if none of it even mattered, well it hurt. _A lot._

But Hoseok did what he had learned to do best; smile and carry on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know what this is, but all I know is Wonkyun's real


End file.
